


The Wolves All Cry

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, In which Isaac once had piano lessons but had to stop because his dad broke his fingers, and the entire Hale family knew, and therefore pack bonding, brief mention of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter bonds with Isaac. Derek has bittersweet feelings about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolves All Cry

They were going to throw it out. Only one key was off, but the music teacher said that it was impossible to perform a good show if they had an out-of-tune piano. Isaac spoke up and convinced the teacher to change his mind. 

And that’s how the Hale pack ended up with a baby Grand piano sitting in the den. Nobody touched it for several days. Isaac wanted to, after all he was the one that asked for it, convinced Stiles and Scott and Erica to help him move it. Derek just sort of glared at him, feigning annoyance when the entire pack could see that he was happy, not that anyone really knew why. Peter doesn’t even say anything, stoic as ever. 

It was Friday after Lacrosse practice, Isaac didn’t think any one was at home and he sat down on the bench, staring at the keys, taking in the beauty and just quietly admiring the music maker. His hands reached out and pressed one key and then another. The sound resounded through the loft and he winced, but no one seemed to be home, so he hit another key. The music was soft and the melody flowed for a second before falling into silence. 

Isaac missed playing the piano, he missed his lessons, he missed having a hobby that was all his own. Lacrosse was never his choice, he’d grown to like it, to enjoy the release of anger and energy that was pent up over time, but the boy had always loved playing the piano only to have it ripped away from him. His fingers ached at the thought, old wounds acting up at the memories that arose. 

He was about to get up, to just give up entirely and say the Hell with learning to play the piano, to Hell with the music. Except, suddenly Peter was laying a hand on his shoulder and sitting down on the bench beside him. Isaac wasn’t sure what to do, his muscles stiffened under the grip but Peter let him go and turned to the piano. 

The younger Beta watched the adult’s hands fly across the keys playing a tune that seemed vaguely familiar to Isaac from his old lessons. Eventually Peter slowed down and coaxed Isaac to copy him.  He did and Isaac followed Peter’s lead as they began playing the song in a refrain with each other. Isaac could feel a smile stretching across his face and Peter, Peter has this little half-smile like he was trying hard not to smile but was failing miserably.

Unbeknownst to them both, Derek stood in the doorway, listening to the music that flowed through the room and through the entire apartment. The song was broken and had several pauses as Peter stopped to show Isaac where to put his fingers, showing him better way to play the keys, showing him that he could play without the old pain radiating in his bones. Derek doesn’t play when anyone else was around, but the memories are happy and he hoped that maybe the piano could bring his family together again. 


End file.
